500 days of Scorpius
by abcABC123
Summary: Rose is a typical teenage witch. Scorpius is a normal teengage wizard. Their story, however, is not ordinary at all.     Please review and give requests!
1. 500 Days of Scorpius

Why? Why must that insufferable Slytherin have to be the one I love?

This all started back in 4th year. I should've just stayed home, away from Hogwarts, away from Scorpius Malfoy.

Day 1

"Rose! Get your trunk and let's go! You're going to miss the train!" My mum yelled.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! No need to have a cow! It's only 8:45!" I yell back.

"Rose, did I ever tell you about when Harry and I miss-" My dad starts.

"-ed the train, and you flew Grandpa's car to school, where you nearly got expelled? Yeah, you told me."

"Oh, well then…" My dad's kind of awkward that way, "But still! The lesson is: Don't miss the train."

"Yeah, yeah, whatev."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, now didn't they?" My dear, dear little brother has now arrived.

"Shut up, Hugo." I give him my warning look, which I hear is rather close to my mother's. Whether it's a good thing or not is a mystery.

Hugo rolls his eyes at me.

Now, I'm normally not this much of a bitch, but I didn't get much sleep last night. I was thinking. I've been doing much more of that, lately. You know. Thinking of things like life and stuff.

I must have picked up the awkward trait from dad. Ugh.

"Weasley!"

"BF!"

"Boyfriend? Cause, you know I'm fine with that, but shouldn't go on a date first?"

I slapped that Scorpius Malfoy.

"I've got a new nickname for you! My dad was telling me about your dad, you see, and BF stands for Baby Ferret. See? Your dad's a ferret, and you're his baby!"

Scorpius glares at me.

"It's better than Stinger, you got to admit!" I say

"Yeah, how did you come up with that?" Scorpius replies.

"Scorpius is like a scorpion, and scorpions have stingers, right?"

I guess we were just friends back then.


	2. Nicknames and chains

**Day 256**

"Scorpius. Shut up. Now!" I screamed at him.

"Hmmm… how about no?"

"SCORPUIS MALFOY!"

"Fine, fine, okay! Don't have a cow!"

I glared at that git. I glared like there was no tomorrow, that I did. I'm actually very proud of my glaring skills. They are very efficient.

"Anyway. As you were saying, Emily?"

"Yes, thank you Rose! Well, he asked me out!" Emily squealed.

"Really? That's so great! What'd you say?"

"No offense, girls, but nobody gives a damn about Samily." James said.

"Samily?" I say with disgust.

"Sam plus Emily, duh!" James said.

I gave him a look.

"Hey! It's just like you and your nicknames! What's mine, again?"

"Oh- you're Black!" Emily replies for me.

"And how the hell do you get Black from James Potter?"

"Well, you do Potter, then clay, and then rock, gem, ruby, red, blue, purple, and then, finally, Black."

"You're mental, you are." Scorpius said.

"Back to the subject! You, James Potter, have an obsession with relationship names?" I question.

"Well, I wouldn't call them an obsession! I just have a knack for them! Like, Emily and I, we'd be Jemily! Sounds pretty good, eh?"

"James! Stop hitting on Emily!"

"Oh yeah, sorry.," James said, not sounding sorry at all. "Anyway. You and Albus would be Aose, and you and I'd be Rames, but that'd be gross, seeing as we're all cousins."

"What would Rose and I be?" Scorpius asked James.

"Hmm… that's actually tough. It could be Rcorpius or Sose, but it could also be Rcorp. I think Sose sounds best though. So yeah, Sose."

"Nice. It sounds like and acronym. Maybe for Society Of Sweet Eggs. That actually sounds like a society!" Albus said.

"No it doesn't, Mouse!"

"Mouse?"

"Its your new nickname."

"Well this should be interesting," Scorpius said sarcastically.

"Albus, Dumbledore, mumble, whisper, quiet, Mouse! Its actually one of my more simple chains."

"What's my nickname?" Emily pondered.

"Hmmm… Red." I replied.

"Do you know what? I don't even want to know." Albus says.

"Well, I do! I actually care for what Rose has to say." Scorpius said.

"It's a complicated one, I'm warning you."

"No! I want to hear!"

"Johnson, Summit, Smith, goat, milk, cookies, hot, volcano, lava, red!"

"I lost you after Johnson."

"Johnson is also the town I went to primary school in, which, by the way was Summit Primary School. My 2nd grade teacher was Mrs. Smith, who lived on a farm that had feinting goats. Goats give milk, right? And you dip cookies in milk. And cookies fresh out of the oven are really hot, like a volcano, a volcano has lava, which is red!"

"Remind me to never again ask you to give me a nickname chain, okay?"


	3. Just for Quidditch

Day 164

"Rose?" Scorpius looked softly into my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Spencer Hamilton?"

"Ferret." I warn him.

"Answer me Rose!" Scorpius growled.

"Yes, of course!" I sigh as I answer.

"You do?"

"Yes! Didn't I just say that?" I snapped.

"So do you want to break up with him?"

"Why would I do that? I just said I like him! Why do you care so much anyways?"

"Hugo wants you to break up with him," Scorpius lied with ease.

Unfortunately for Scorpius, I've always been good at catching lies. I raised an eyebrow gave him my 'Really….' look.

"Okay, okay! I want you to break up. Happy?"

"Why do you want me to break up with Spencer?"

"Oh- hey! Is that the time? Got to run, Quidditch practice!"

I caught his shirt as he tried to dash.

"Scorpius! I know just as well as you do that your next practice is Saturday, due to Daisy Parkinson being in the Hospital Wing from a bludger. I'm not THAT thick."

"Remind me to make up better excuses. And not to tell you when I have practice."

"Don't tire yourself for useless things! The ones you come up with will never work anyways. And I have other friends in Slytherin; they'll tell me when you have practice." I said smugly.

"Hmph."

"Back to subject! Why do you care?"

"Cause you're like a sister to me and Spencer Hamilton is right git."

"You just think he's a git because he is captain of Gryffindor team. And you're lying again. Please don't lie a third time. You'd be a perfect target for a hex." I threatened.

"Well, don't be mad at me, okay? It's purely Quidditch, really. I just think that if you dumped Spencer before the match, he would be a wreck and not play well. Please don't hex me!"

"You thought that I would dump my boyfriend to sabotage my own house's match?" I took a breath in-between each word, trying to stay calm.

"Well when you say it like that…"

Just then Spencer walked down the stairs, into the Great Hall.

"Spence! Over here!" I called Spencer over.

"Oh- hey Rose!" Spencer greeted me warmly, "Malfoy." He said coldly.

"Hamilton." Scorpius replied, not one bit nicer.

"What's up Rose? You look as if you could murder someone. What did Malfoy do?"

"It's okay, Spence. We're just talking about Quidditch, and how we are going to crush Slytherin in the match Saturday. Sadly, Scorpius here doesn't agree."

"Then we'll just have to prove him wrong, won't we Rosie?"

"Of course! Especially with James, Hugo, You, Alice and Lily on the team; we'll be untouchable!"

As we debated over our strengths and weaknesses Scorpius left, and we didn't notice until we realized Spencer's legs were stuck together. I got 2 months detention after what I did to Scorpius's face.


	4. I Need Your Blessing

Day 399

Scorpius walked up the driveway and checked the address.

**5621 Grawley Avenue**

"This is it," he thought.

Scorpius rang the doorbell and waited. After a minute someone with bushy hair answered the door.

"Scorpius? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley. Has Rose not told you?"

"Oh- well, yes she has told me. But Ronald is home at the moment, you might not want to come in. Also, Rose is at Emily's."

"I actually want to talk to Mr. Weasley if that's okay? And that's good that Rose isn't here. This won't be a conversation I want her to hear."

"Well, if you're sure, come on in."

"RON! WE HAVE A GUEST!" Hermione bellowed.

"WHO IS IT?" Ron yelled back.

"JUST GET DOWN HERE!"

Ronald Weasley came down the stairs, turned the corner. "Mione? What is the devil's spawn doing here?"

"Sir? Could I please talk to you?" Scorpius asked politely.

Ron stood there, and only when Hermione shot him a look did he respond. "Is it important?"

"Of the highest."

"Is it work business?"

"No."

"My daughter?"

"Yes, actually."

"Well then. No."

"Sir! Please. I'm not anything like my father, I swear! I moved out in 6th year, I living with the Potters!"

"Make it quick. Come into the kitchen." Ron said curtly.

Ron lead Scorpius into the kitchen, where he made a cup of tea

"What is it?" Ron said with a sigh.

"You see, sir, I've been dating Rose for a few years now."

"That's it? Okay! You can leave now!"

"Please, sir. I'm not finished."

"Fine."

"I love Rose. I want to marry her."

Ron stiffened. "And you're telling me, why?" Ron could barely make the words come out of his mouth. The son of his enemy wanted to marry and probably have children with his only daughter.

"I want your permission. I need to know it's okay. I need your blessing, sir, please."

Ron sighed. "Do you really love her?"

"More than anything, sir."

"And would you take of her?"

"Even when I'm dead."

"Would you respect her?"

"How could I not?"

"Will you leave her?"

"Never."

"Hurt her?"

"Never."

"I give you my blessing."

A warm breeze ran through the house, ruffling curtains and blowing hair.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Thank you so much."

"Call me Ron."


	5. Of Lakes and Dates

Day 75

"Hurry up!" I screech.

"Sorry! Sorry! Take a deep breath." Ashley responds.

"The carriages are leaving in 65 minutes! And, knowing you, a. k. a. Miss Social Butterfly, it'll take us two hours to get down to the courtyard!"

That's Ashley. She's one of my dorm mates, and friends. She really is Miss Social Butterfly. Even the Slytherins like her; right now she's dating this Ravenclaw guy, Blake. Before that she dated some other Gryffindor, and before that my own brother, Hugo. Even before that she dated all Hufflepuff guys years 4-7. The list of ex's goes on and on. I think the male population of Hogwarts calls her Ashley Megawhore- since her last name is Megawone. Sometimes she makes me want to punch her in the face, and it takes her over two hours to do her hair and makeup magically, and get dressed. But other than that she's a good friend; makes me laugh.

"I'm sorry! I'll just tell everyone I'm in a hurry!"

"Well, we are in a hurry!"

"Are you going to be this grumpy during our date?"

"I don't know, are we even going on a date? 20 minutes. . . ."

"Of course! C'mon! Let's go!"

This is when she makes me want to punch her in the face. As if _she _was the one waiting for an hour and a half.

"Coming!"

So when we finally get down to the courtyard, one of the other popular girls, a Hufflepuff, screams, "ASHLEY!" and everyone makes a beeline straight toward guess who?

Yeah.

So I wait on a bench underneath a tree.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Then I wait.

It's 7 o'clock.

And wait.

And wait.

Carriages are leaving. Wonderful, now we have to walk.

And wait.

Use the bathroom.

Wait.

Sleep.

Go to the Great Hall for lunch.

Wait.

Wait some more.

Wait.

It's 2 o'clock.

So when I finally walk away after watching Ashley start to snog Blake, Scorpius catches up to me.

"Hey Rose!"

"What up?" I say flatly.

"Bad time?"

I motion over to Ashley.

"Oh yeah- you were having that Hogsmeade bonding time today, weren't you?"

"Mmmmhmmm."

"How about you come with me? My friends all dumped me for their girlfriends."

"Like, as a date?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then. It's a date."

"Shall we go?"

"Of course! Get me out of here! I think I've waited long enough."

So we walked. And talked, and flirted. I mean; it _was_ a date.

We reached Hogsmeade after 25 minutes, we went into Honeydukes, and spent time rubbing candy in each other's faces, guessing what the other's favorite was, and argued over who was buying. We went into the post office and renamed the owl's, Glenn's Robe Mania, where I bought new ties, Zonko's, where Scorpius refilled his firework stock, Fillywig's, where I bought new quills, etc. etc.

"Fancy a butterbeer?" Scorpius asked me as we made out way out Ribland's Quidditch Supplies.

"Always!"

As we made our way to Hogsmeade it started to rain; my hair was soon sopping.

"C'mon, lets get in there before it starts to storm!" Scorpius yelled over the beating rain.

"No!" I say as I laugh, "I love the rain! Come and run with me!"

I grabbed his candy from Honeydukes and ran down the street, opposite from The 3 Broomsticks.

"Don't take my candy!" Scorpius yelled, but you could tell he's joking.

I giggle as he runs after me, splashing in puddles and getting all wet.

"Rose! Rose slow down! You're faster than you look! It's not fair on me!" Scorpius jokes.

"No." I say stubbornly.

And I some more, over and over hills and by trees, rain beating on my head like drums, I run long out of the village, on the way back to Hogwarts. So much for butterbeer. We can always steal some out of the kitchens, I guess.

"I got you!" Scorpius yells in triumph.

Then he stole my quills. And ran.

"MALFOY!" I scream, but laughed anyway. Chasing him down a hill, onto a bridge overlooking the squid's lake.

"Now _I _got _you! _I win!" I say, giggling.

"Oh, no you don't!" he says as he leans forward, so I'm about to fall off the bridge.

"Scorpius! No! I can't-" I tell him.

"Too late!"

He scooped me up into his arms, dropped our bags, and jumped off the bridge, into the lake below.

"SWIM!" I yell, but we were already in the air.

When we plunged 10 yards into the freezing ice-cold water, I was still in Scorpius's arms. I was lucky he's a strong swimmer, cause as I was flailing in the water he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into the air, the sweet, sweet air. He gently pulled me to the rocks by the bridge, where he grasped me and tugged me onto land. We lay entangled on the rocks, gazing into each other's eyes, feeling the raindrops.

"Thanks," I whisper.

"It was nothing." He responded, just as quiet.

And he leaned down and kissed me. It lasted for 5 seconds. Innocent, and pure, but it was real; absolutely real. And it was my first kiss. We lied on the rocks and let the rain pour. At last when the drops of water ceased, he pulled to my feet and walked me back to the back to the Gryffindor common room, each of us basking the glorious moments we had just shared. I was enchanted, in a trance; I had just shared the best moments of my life with my brother's best friend: Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hi!" I say cheerfully to Ashley.

"Hey." Ashley says, forcefully, like she's mad.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What do you think?" She says angrily.

"Well, can you tell me what I did?"

"You me blew off! Who does that? Oh hey- lets just leave my friend behind!" She stomped off.

Do you see why I want to punch her?


	6. Mudblood Prude

Day 91

"Scorpius I need to talk to you."

It's time for a confrontation.

"Okay?" Scorpius said, a slightly guilty look slid onto his face. Or it might have been worry. I'm not sure.

I pulled him into an abandoned classroom.

"What's up?"

I've never been one to dance delicately. Rachel and Julianna (My other best friends, other than Emily) always tell me that someday I'm going to get in trouble. Personally, I think it's best to cut to the chase. You'll never make any progress by avoiding the subject.

"Are you dating Morgan Tally?"

Scorpius looked down and ruffled his hair with his hand- not a good sign.

"Scorpius?" I say, softer, hurt. "I never really thought you could stoop this low."

"It's not what you think, Rose. I swear!"

"Then what is it, Scorp? Tell me I'm wrong." I say, desperate, "Please."

I can tell on his face that I'm right. I've never been more hurt. I've been betrayed. It's etched across his body. He might as well have shouted, "I"M CHEATING WITH YOU!" And it wouldn't be any more obvious. I can't believe I trusted him. I can't think straight. What did I do? Am I not good enough for perfect Malfoy? Mr. I'm-too-good-for-you?

I'm shaking my head slowly, disbelief written across my face.

"Rose…"

"Saying my name isn't going to change anything, Scorpius!" I snap.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Sorry that you're dating the slut or that you got caught? You don't think I wouldn't know from the moment you asked her out? The moment people gave me pity looks in the hall? The moment you started pretending you didn't hear my shouts from across the room? The moment Hugo stopped talking to you? Or do you just think I'm an oblivious dunce?"

"I… I…"

"Tell me the truth, Scorpius!"

"The truth? You want the truth, Rose? Well, the truth is you're dating- er- you're dating James!"

"Oh yeah! I'm totally dating MY OWN COUSIN!" Our voices are rising.

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE A BLOODY PRUDE!"

" SO THAT'S THE REASON? I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX BEFORE MARRIAGE? IS THAT THE ONLY REASON YOU ASKED ME OUT? FOR A NICE, COZY HOOKUP?"

People outside in the corridor are hurrying past, not wanting to be anywhere near in case hexes start flying.

"THE REASON I ASKED YOU WAS BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY BE FUN!"

"OH! SO NOW I'M NOT FUN!"

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN FUN! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN-"

"-DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN? YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN-

"JUST STOP IT! ALL YOU ARE IS A MUDBLOOD! AN SMARTASS MUDBLOOD WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO-" He dropped short as soon as he realized what he had called me.

"Ouch. That hurts, Malfoy." I scoffed. I could feel the tears building in my eyes.

"I- I- I didn't mean it, Rose!"

"Then why'd you say it?" I turned and ran out the door. I couldn't let him see my pain.

"Rose! Rose!" I hear him call after me. It's too late. He's done enough damage to make me forgive him.

Scorpius POV

I watched Rose run away, hurt swimming on her face, tears threatening to spill over. Shit. The one girl I actually care about will never talk to me again. Shit. Fuck. Shit. How come I always screw things important to me up? My parents. My girlfriend. My pets. And truth is, Morgan came onto me! Yeah, I shouldn't have lead her on, or kissed her back when she attacked me, but I cut it off! Damn, now I'm just making excuses. This is all my fault. I can't even blame Rose at all. The only thing I could even possibly blame her for is that she pointed out I was seeing Morgan at the same time as her. Now I'm just seeing Morgan. I don't even like her. Shitshitshit. Normally, if this happened a few years ago I would have flaunted around with Morgan to make Rose jealous. I found out that makes things worse the hard way. I wish I knew how to fix this. Stupid big mouth; I hate this. I hate my life. Now I'm just rambling. Fuck this shit. I need to apologize. In the Great Hall, where there's witnesses.

Damn.


	7. Slipping

Day 95

Scorpius POV

"Rose! Rose! I know you can fucking hear me! " I call after her. She just ignores me like she has been doing. I can't believe how bad I shit this up. She isn't even a mudblood! She's half-blood, which I guess could still be mudblood, but-

"There is only one damn way to make up for what you did," Hugo says, interrupting my thoughts. He's mad though, so he says it monotone.

"What's that?" I ask, eagerly. Hugo's been dangling this over me the past days. I think he's coming up with his own punishment for what happened with Rose. Even though he's not the older sibling, he still feels protective of Rose.

"If you don't know, I probably shouldn't tell you."

"Hugo, please! You don't know how bad I feel! I really like her, Hugo. It's just my big mouth! I didn't even mean what I said! You know that, right?"

"You sound like a girl." He was still talking in monotone.

"I know! It's what feelings do to me! You got to help me, Hugo, please."

Hugo walked away, scowling. I've managed to mess up everything within a week. My father would be so proud.

Rose POV

"Rose! Rose!" I hear Scorpius calling my name. I can't face him. I'm too hurt. That and I'm afraid that I'll hex him to a million pieces. People always say they don't mean things; that it just came out. Truth is, those feelings must have been deep inside you somewhere, cause otherwise your mouth wouldn't have formed them. Hugo has been cheering me up some, or, at least trying to. So have my friends. But, once again, truth is, the only way to cheer me up is to fix everything. To tell Scorpius why I'm so upset. Why I'm not talking to him; for him to say sorry, and for Hugo to make up with Scorpius. It's just bloody pride that stands in the way. In the meantime, Scorpius can chill out. I'm not going to talk to him before I calm down.

"I know you can hear me!" Scorpius yells.

Congrats, Scorp. You know I have ears. What an accomplishment.

I glance back and see Hugo talking to Scorpius, hopefully something mean.

The months pass, I don't speak a word to Scorpius at all. In fact, I don't speak much to anyone. I feel myself fall into despair, and every night his words haunt my dreams. You know that empty feeling in your stomach, when there is just a pit? I don't get sleep at night, skip breakfast, and go to class. My grades drop, and letters have gone home about all the T's. I got a howler from nearly every person in my family- minus Uncle George. George sent me a package of WWWs. I think he knows that I'm depressed, that I need some laughs. I don't feel like myself, more of a shell of what I used to be. I'm hurting, and I know my outer body is hurting too. I look like a piece of shit. Literally. There are bags under my eyes, which are almost always red and puffy because of all the crying I do. I've been wearing my hair in buns, and my clothes are wrinkly. I've stopped wearing make-up, and when I walk, my legs drag. My friends are not really my friends anymore. I still eat with them, and share the dorm, but I don't know them anymore, if you know what I mean. I'm there when they talk, but I zone out, and am left to my own, miserable thoughts. I need someone. I need something. Most people avoid me, even Hugo. I think he's the only one that actually knows why I'm upset, why this has taken a toll on me. I barely know myself.


	8. Back to the Past

_*** Flashback ***_

"_Dad! Mum! Guys!" I yell at my parents. I need warn them about Hugo. I'm not supposed to be out. I'm supposed to be at home, watching my baby brother. And I was; until the little bugger did accidental magic, and split his being in two. I have no way to contact my parents, and, being 12, I'm perfectly okay going to find my parents on my own, at midnight, in London. _

I least, I thought. I wasn't very smart in my preteen days.

_I watch my parents go into a grubby coffee shop next to a theatre. I'm about to cross the street, when I hear a voice from behind._

"_Not getting into any trouble, now, are we?" I gravely voice slurs. The air smells like alcohol, and I know this muggle man's been drinking. _

"_Oh- not at all, sir." I turn around and say, giving him my biggest (little girl) smile. _

_He's about six-four, about 40, and has a scraggly beard. He's wearing a black, loose t-shirt, and jeans. His posture is slumped, and the man's not wearing shoes. He is half-bald; one side of his head shaved, the other to his ears. _

"_Who are you with, young lady?" The man breathes into my face, leaving the grotesque smell of cigar smoke and Budweiser. _

"_My parents are just up here, if you'll excuse me," I say, and turn around to cross the street. I need to get away from that guy. _

"_I don't think so," the man says, tying his words together. _

_I get ready to run across the street when he grabs me. And I mean- grabs me. Not just a woah-slow-down grab, but a I'm-not-letting-you-go grab. He pulls me into his body, and, despite my struggles, he picks me up and carries me to an alley; a dark alley with nothing in it but a bunch of convient cloth. The alley's the type of alley in the movies, where people get mugged, killed, etc. etc. Just as I make a break to grab my wand, I remember I left it at home. How stupid could I be? I was a freaking witch, and I left my most crucial belonging behind. How dumb can a person be? How illogical? How horrible? How ignorant? I incredibly mad at myself, hating myself for being so thick. And now? Now I'm in trouble. Cause as the man binds my arms and legs, I'm trying to free them, but he tied an impossible knot, even for my brains. And I'm wondering how drunk this man actually is, or if he was a boy scout back in his day. He binds my mouth so I can't scream, starts to take off my pants, even though I'm fighting back, he succeeds in a few minutes. Unfortunately, he doesn't stop there. He proceeds to my shirt. Another few minutes of my struggling; then my undergarments, which lead to more struggling, more time, more torture. And then he gets touchy and feely. Which is not cool. And suddenly- he doubles over in pain. My knots fall unraveled, and my clothes are on. All within a second. I love accidental magic, I decide, later, but at the moment I'm too scared to think. I rush home, where I am scolded by my parents for sneaking out. I burst in tears, and tell my mom what happened, but with difficulty. _

"Rose?" Someone snaps me out of my flashback.

"Uh- yeah. What's up, Hugo?"

"Rose- I know you're upset, but you can't keep on like-"

"I know, Hugo. I know I'm a mess, and I know you all think I've lost it, but-"

"That happened two years ago, Rosie. Every time you think about it you get like this, but you get over it. And you need to get over it right now, Rosie. It's been long enough."

And that's how I went back to me. Bubbly, kind of pretty, Rose Weasley. But my mind was still in the depths. I was still depressed. Still hoping for the best. I needing Scorpius to know what made me so hurt for him to give an actual apology, because, lets face it, his meaningless apologies aren't going to cut it.


End file.
